Vocaloid Aikatsu!
Vocaloid Aikatsu! ( ボーカロイド アイカツ Bokaroido Aikatsu!) is a new fan serie made by MikuHatsune145 it was released on 20.July.2014. Story Its a new year and an new idol school open called the Vocaloid Academy Miku,a famous idol enter in and instantly became the top idol,she become more popular,Luka and Rin registered at this academy and becomes a unit with Miku. Miku is a famous idols,who loves to say in her songs than she is happy than her fans support her,she has lots of rivals but succeed to beat them with the support of her fans, Rin and Luka. Miku,Rin and Luka are bestfriends since a long time they were already famous idols and enter at the Vocaloid Academy,this academy has several grades (Bronze Vocaloid,Silver,Gold and Platinium) Miku is an higher level but the only thing she want is to become an idols with her friends. Characters Miku Hatsune Theme Color: Turquoise Blue Zodiac Sign: Virgo Brand: Divinity Jewel Basic Coord: Turquoise Voice Coord Type: Star Aura: Stardrops,turquoise blue moon jewels with golden decorations,turquoise blue diamonds,red and blue roses and white feathers. Miku is a popular idol which is knew over the world but want to learn more of things about the wolrd of idols. She is a kind,sweet and gentle girl who likes to care her friends,she is friend with Luka and Rin,they form a unit called Prism Voice* wich is the leader of it,they are always together. Miku is known to be very docile and is always supporting the persons who are around her,she is not only a good idol she is also a good friend,she is with Yann Kiyomizu (Sunny's elder brother) wich she knew since they are small. She has a passion for music since her childhood her mother was having the habits to sing her a song for her,its why she wanted to know more of things about music and idols and the day when she saw idols on TV she wanted to become one,she become really popular as a model for teens and become a famous idol and get at the top. Luka Megurine Theme Color: Pink Zodiac Sign: Capricorn Brand: Garnet Rose Basic Coord: Pink Voice Coord Type: Sexy Aura: Dark pink roses,pink,dark red drop-shaped and red gems,pink butterflies and deep purple feathers. Luka is one of Miku's bestfriend, she is a calm,kind and comprhensive,she is a girl who is really popular and famous (especially with boys),she is a good person and is the second member of Miku's unit while Rin is the third. Luka also has rivals especially a cute-typed idol nammed Melody Sweet she is an idol who is very famous and as the habits to be always excited to other persons when she won an audition or a cup as an idol but she doesn't seems to want to make bad things. Luka is a famous model,like Miku at the debut they was models and wanted to form a duo unit. Rin Kagamine Theme Color: Yellow Zodiac Sign: Sagittarius Brand: Happy Smile Basic Coord: Yellow Voice Coord Type: Pop Aura: Yellow,dark yellow and red star-printed balloons,magic hatcwith a magic wand who makes fireworks,toy boxes and space cats with a rainbow trainee. Melody Sweet Theme color: Purple Zodiac Sign: Sagittarius Brand: Sweet Spring Type: Cute Basic Coord: Purple Voice Coord Aura: Purple,yellow,red and blue flowers,bubbles,petals of pink flowers,fresh green and orange leaves and sprouts who comes from the earth.